


Autumn Scene

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-24
Updated: 1999-11-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Dief goes on a rampage.





	Autumn Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

Autumn scene

A shocked Mountie and an agitated cop stood together  
on the  
front stoop of a older home on Octavia.

"It was CARNAGE, Benny, pure slaughter.  Kids screaming and crying, parents yelling, a real zoo.  Chaos." 

"Diefenbaker?!" 

"Yeah, DIEFENBAKER.  YOUR wolf.  Came out of the dark with a couple of pals and did all this.  Tackled 'em, wrestled 'em to the ground, dragged the smaller ones halfway up the block.  Just tore 'em to pieces.  Guts everywhere, the three of 'em playing keepaway with slimy, disgusting parts.  It was gross, Benny, really truly gross." 

"Dief?" 

"The whole neighborhood's on my butt because of that damned wolf.  Oh, and the best part?  They start EATIN' the guts an' stuff, right out there in front of everybody." 

Fraser shot a disbelieving look at a certain deaf canine, who casually grinned back.  "Raw?  I didn't think Dief would eat anything raw anymore." 

"Is that all you can say?  It was disgusting!" 

"Ray, do you know what this means?" 

"Yeah, it means your next paycheck is going to pay for all these pumpkins.  AND you're going to have a talk with that wolf.  He can't go around terrorizing the neighborhood like that."   
    
  

(Note: inspired by my own gourd-wrestling companion, his packmates, and my mother - who buys her granddog a pumpkin to slaughter every autumn!) 

 Return to Archive 


End file.
